Byakugan and Bugs
by Zekrom954
Summary: This is the story of the interesting love of Shino and Hinata and i am probaly gonna get some hate and i dont care i like this and ship it #Shinata


Byakugan and Bugs: a love story of Hinata and Shino

A Naruto fan fiction!

Chapter 1

Shino was doing his normal training routine when Gaara walked by and said "Hey Shino have you seen Kiba around?" Shino looked over and said "i don't know let me ask Hinata." Shino teleported to Hinata and he was shocked to see her in the hot spring without hesitation his nose was leaking blood but Hinata turned around looked at Shino and said "h-hi Shino did you need something?" Shino was speechless and then he said "where is Kiba? Gaara is looking for him?" She said "i saw him with Shoji and Ino but that's the last time i seen him." Shino said "thanks and left as he told Gaara were Kiba was located." He continued training but stopped because he was thinking about why he didn't tell Hinata how he feels but out of no where Hinata said "S-Shino i have something i want to ask you?" Shino said "what do you need?" She said that she wanted to say that his nose is still bleeding. He checked and he was and he said "thanks for telling me i would have never known." Shino was at home alone as usual when Kiba jumped through a window saying "what the hell Shino why were you looking at Hinata naked!" Shino said "it was an accident." Kiba said "you think i believe that i know you have feelings for her i see how you look at her." Shino looked at Kiba and said "what about you when you look at Ino dog boy?" Kiba was quiet and said "well played bugboy." Kiba left and a knock was at the door to his surprise it was Neji. Neji said "so you're attracted to Hinata?" Shino was quiet then he said "yes." Neji smiled and left the room. Shino thought he could finally get some rest but he could stop thinking of Hinata naked which kept him thinking if he should tell her.

Chapter 2

Hinata was hanging with Ino and Kiba when Ino said "so i heard Shino saw you naked?" Hinata started blushing and said "h-how do you know that?" Kiba looked away to not get blamed cause he knows Ino said she heard it from Neji. Hinata was shocked and ran to talk to Neji "Neji why did you tell Ino about Shino seeing me naked!" Neji looked up and said "she asked nicely." Hinata was furious she looked like she was going to explode and Neji said "he really likes you, give him a chance he seems nice." She looked at him and walked away. She bumped into Shino buying Ramen "h-hi Shino.' Shino said " hello Hinata it's nice to see you." She blushed and said "how was training with Tamari and Shikamaru?" Shino looked up and said "it was fun, but i was distracted." She thought "maybe he was thinking about seeing me naked again?" Shino said "Hinata i overheard you and Neji and what he said was true." She was shocked and she was blushing but she was quiet and then she kissed Shino on the lips and said "i know it was and i wanna try something f-fun unless you d-don't?" But before she finished talking Shino took his glasses off and kissed Hinata deeply and he stopped and said "let's have some fun."

Chapter 3-The End

As Hinata was carried back to Shino's home she was wondering how her first time would Shino said "Hinata are you ready to do this?" Without hesitation Hinata shoved his dick in her mouth and started sucking. Shino was screaming because it was also his first time but he was enjoying it. Shino came and it was all over Hinata's face. She licked some off and said "that was amazing b-but i'm still horny." Shino said "don't worry i'm just getting started." He bent her over a shoved his dick deep in Hinata's ass. She moaned loudly and she said "S-shino don't go too fast p-please?" Shino wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying he was just plowing her tight ass. She continued to moan until Shino came all over her ass and back. Shino flipped her over and shoved his dick as far as possible in Hinata's tight pussy she screamed louder than she has ever screamed. She was screaming "S-Shino S-Shino S-Shino!" And Shino was screaming "I love Hinata!" Then he came is biggest and final load of cum which was covering Hinata then he passed out a happy man with a beautiful woman. Nine months later Hinata gave birth to her twin boy's named Ganta and Renji and Shino was as happy as ever.


End file.
